Wishy-Washy (267)
Wishy-Washy, A.K.A. Experiment 267, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to grant any wish he hears, but the wishes are granted literally. He also has a wish limit meter on his stomach; when the gauge is depleted, he loses his wish-granting power. His one true place is in a well. Bio Experiment 267 was the 267th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to grant any wish he hears, but he takes the wishes literally, and thus the wishes rarely turn out quite as expected. Jumba once tried to use 267 to become the supreme ruler of the universe by wishing it, but due to 267's literal nature, when the wish was granted, Jumba turned into a school ruler. How he turned back is unknown. 267 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 267's pod eventually made its way into a bag of birdseed, where it, along with the seed, was thrown into a flock of hungry pigeons. One pigeon flew off with the pod, but accidentally dropped it into the hotel's swimming pool, activating 267. When 267 heard a nearby woman wishing to her friend that she had a husband, the former granted the wish by replacing the woman's friend with a disgusting husband, then fled the scene. 267 later spied on Lilo, Stitch and David on the beach. When David wished that there were some big waves to surf, 267 granted the wish by causing tsunami-sized waves to appear. Stitch then noticed 267 and pursued him through the jungle. Stitch spotted 267 sitting atop a palm tree and climbed up after him. When Stitch tried to coax 267 down, the latter used his wand to throw Stitch off the tree. Lilo then wished to herself that she and Stitch could just skip to the part where they capture the experiment, causing 267 to grant the wish and teleport into Lilo's arms. 267 hugged Lilo, while Stitch threw a brief tantrum. Lilo and Stitch then took 267, named Wishy-Washy by Lilo, back to their home, where Jumba explained Wishy-Washy's past. Jumba once tried to become the supreme ruler of the universe by wishing it, but due to Wishy-Washy's literal nature, when the wish was granted, Jumba turned into a school ruler (though he never revealed how he turned back). Lilo and Stitch later took Wishy-Washy to the beach, where he granted Lilo's wish that David was the smartest man in the world. However, David then began talking like a professor, to which Lilo (as well as Nani) couldn't understand a word he said, although Jumba seemed impressed. Lilo and Stitch then made Wishy-Washy Pleakley's responsibility. However, Pleakley used up many wishes on ''Magnificent Man toys and gifts before Gantu arrived and wished to have Wishy-Washy, which the latter granted. Gantu took the captured Wishy-Washy back to his ship with him, where he wished for Hämsterviel to turn into a caged pet rat, for the ship to become invisible, and for all the goods in the galaxy. However, in spite of all these wishes, Gantu remained depressed, and thus wished for Cynthia, his college crush. Regardless, it turned out that Cynthia had become hideous and spiteful over the years, prompting Gantu to order Wishy-Washy to undo the wish. Lilo and Stitch shortly after launched a rescue mission on Gantu's invisible ship, during which Gantu wished that his blaster was ten times more powerful. Lilo then wished for Gantu's giant blaster to turn into a giant salami, and Experiment 625 wished for that salami to turn into a giant Italian salami sandwich, which he ate. Lilo and Stitch then escaped the ship with Wishy-Washy back to their house, where Jumba discovered that there was only one wish left from all the wishes granted on Gantu's ship. Lilo used this last wish to undo all of the wishes previously granted, returning everything to normal and rendering Wishy-Washy useless. ''Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Wishy-Washy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Wishy-Washy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. Although he was seen throughout the battle, it is presumed that he wouldn't have been able to be very effective, due to the fact that his powers are deemed useless. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Wishy-Washy has appeared multiple times in the Stitch! anime including one instance where he caused a Christmas wish to go awry. Of course, this would mean that there is a certain way to restore Wishy-Washy's powers once all of his wishes are depleted, possibly by dehydrating then reactivating him, as his gauge was full when he was first activated. Personality Wishy-Washy seems very affectionate, and is also very literal when it comes to granting wishes. Wishy-Washy's diet includes books and papers. Biology Appearance Wishy-Washy is a light-bluish teddy bear-like experiment with small white fairy-like wings that enable him to fly and a pink gauge-like belly that turns white when all the wishes are used up. He also has a "wand" on his head that lights up every time a wish is granted, and is good for throwing an unsuspecting opponent, like Stitch. In addition, he has a wish limit indicated by a small meter on his stomach, which starts out completely pink. As wishes are granted, the meter slowly goes down. When white, all the wishes are gone, and 267 is deemed useless. Special Abilities Wishy-Washy is able to grant any wish he hears, with the exception of the wish for more wishes, of course. Unfortunately, he is very literal, and the wish will likely not quite turn out as expected. However, Wishy-Washy has a wish limit, and loses his wish-granting power when it runs out. Weaknesses Wishy-Washy becomes powerless once the wish limit runs out. He will also reject the wish for more wishes. Trivia *Although it is said Wishy-Washy would lose his wish-granting power once his meter was depleted, every time he has appeared, his wishing gauge was replenished, which implies he loses his wish-granting power only temporarily and must wait for the energy to replenish. *It is unknown exactly how Wishy-Washy grants wishes; it could be he warps reality, manipulates probability, or just breaks the laws of physics. *Wishy-Washy's pod color is green. *Wishy-Washy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 267. Primary function: Wish granter". *Wishy-Washy is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Gallery 267_wishy_wasy_by_bricerific43-d587jnt.jpg 267 in action by bricerific43-d8jnc6z.png 267_Wishy_Washy__by_experiments.jpg Ede84ffc14_43944548_u.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h30m04s31.png|Wishy-Washy's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-06-18-21h52m48s167.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h31m07s125.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h31m46s24.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-14h50m50s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-21h52m55s10.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h09m20s92.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h02m47s61.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-14h51m15s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-14h51m29s174.png|Granting a wish vlcsnap-2013-06-18-21h57m00s141.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-21h57m06s204.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-21h54m24s127.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-21h54m08s234.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h03m27s185.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h02m55s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h33m35s70.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h03m04s199.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-14h55m03s247.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h34m02s99.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-14h55m20s178.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h33m08s68.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h32m22s140.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-21h54m55s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-14h54m43s58.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h00m44s91.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h01m14s141.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-15h49m41s31.png|Hugging Lilo vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h01m32s28.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h01m42s125.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h00m16s50.png|Wishy-Washy's gauge vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h13m32s112.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h33m14s137.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h35m57s208.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-16h08m14s70.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h35m44s91.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h36m36s60.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h12m39s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-14h48m20s28.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h13m15s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-14h52m11s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h13m21s239.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h13m10s87.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-14h52m22s195.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-16h12m24s92.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-16h11m57s76.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h10m59s99.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-16h10m27s180.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h11m18s242.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-16h10m37s61.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h17m32s156.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-16h10m50s185.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h19m52s205.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h10m23s4.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h04m51s231.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h27m20s169.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h04m39s143.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h05m01s118.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h04m23s127.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h08m03s136.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h07m25s21.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h07m38s133.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h29m19s81.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h26m48s91.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h07m17s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-21h59m31s127.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h06m33s227.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h00m26s168.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h00m14s45.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h30m55s244.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h09m27s203.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h08m50s94.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h01m03s31.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h01m09s73.png vlcsnap-2013-06-18-22h01m18s181.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h09m39s46.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-16h13m13s50.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-16h13m03s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m56s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m56s221.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-14h53m06s128.png The Origin Of Stitch Wishy-Washy.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg screenCapture 03.02.13 2-03-32.jpg screenCapture 03.02.13 2-05-03.jpg screenCapture 03.02.13 2-07-01.jpg screenCapture 03.02.13 2-06-38.jpg screenCapture 03.02.13 2-07-24.jpg screenCapture 03.02.13 2-10-44.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-02-21.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-02-44.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-03-17.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-04-14.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-05-44.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-07-21.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-08-33.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 21-31-41.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 21-33-24.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-09-08.jpg panes45.jpg Category:Experiments Category:Characters Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments